In order to temporarily enlarge the trunk space, newer automotive vehicles may incorporate a fold down rear seat back, often divided into two separate fold down seat backs of differing width. The rear surfaces of the seat backs are releasably latched to a cross member of the vehicle body, sometimes called a "package shelf", that runs behind the seat backs, between them and the trunk space. The latches can be released to fold the seat back down by an exterior cable release, accessible only from within the trunk space. It is also convenient if a second, interior seat back latch release is provided, which can be accessed from the rear seat space. The latch mechanism is fixed to the seat back, and clamps around a striker fixed to the package shelf. It is desirable that the latches be located, on the seat back, where they can most efficiently retain the seat backs firmly in their raised, latched positions, so as to best resist the forces of cargo within the trunk space pushing against the seat backs. The optimum location for seat back retention puts the latch near the center of the seat back, remote from the outboard side edge of the seat back. The optimum latch location in terms of ease of release, however, depends on the type of release mechanism used. If a rigid, push down plunger type of release mechanism is used, then the latch can be placed near the center of the upper edge of the seat, which is also the best latch location in terms of seat back retention strength. However, plunger type mechanisms create a visible, solid intrusion into the rear seat space, and can tend to wrinkle the seat back upholstery near the top edge. Soft, flexible, cloth tether type pull handles are physically non intrusive, and potentially visually neutral, if color matched to the upholstery. If such tethers are located near the outboard side edge of the seat back, then they are easily accessed and pulled. However, known cloth loop tethers used in such a location require that the latch be located right at or very near the outboard side edge of the seat back as well, not remotely, so that they can be directly released by the tether. This is not the optimum latch position for seat back retention strength.